


A Crown for a Timid Queen

by Dat_Ashe_Tho



Series: Choose Your Own Romantic Adventure: Horror Edition [2]
Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Carrie deserves nice things, Cinnamon Roll x Must Protecc, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Mess x Chill AF, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Friends, Wholesome, can be platonic, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Ashe_Tho/pseuds/Dat_Ashe_Tho
Summary: You pick up and wear the bloody tiara. As you gaze into the clouded mirror of the bathroom, the scenery around you begins to morph. You feel your blood pressure drop rapidly and you do your best to not stumble. You hear muffled speaking. "What?" is what you ask..Prompt was: “You look really cute in that sweater!”.Please read the instigating chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160603
Relationships: Carrie White/Reader
Series: Choose Your Own Romantic Adventure: Horror Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743583
Kudos: 28





	A Crown for a Timid Queen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Chris and her friends are dicks and use the r-slur, f-slur, and lots of swearing. If you can put up with that, then this is really fluffy.

"Are you deaf, retard? I said 'nice sweater, loser'."

Chris Hargensen's lackeys laughed in your face as the queen bee herself popped bubblegum, seemingly satisfied with her remark. You rolled your eyes at her; she scoffed.

"Excuse me, dick, but I paid you a compliment."

"Please, you can take that 'compliment' and shove it up your ass. I know when someone's being sarcastic. So, sit on it." Chris's jaw dropped at your comment. The girl in the red hat with the rainbow began cackling. The girl with curly brown hair tried desperately to hide laughter. The brunette with the glasses stared at hat-girl with her jaw open. The other girls were stifling chuckles of their own. You heard a few jabs at your fashion choices circulate through the small group.

"Fuck off, fag, I didn't even need to come over here and tell you that," Chris seethed.

"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, you're mental if you think I need your compliments to get through the school day."

"Who the hell says mental?" The glasses-girl commented, laughing.

"Helen! That's what fancy people say!" The hat girl squealed.

"Norma, this piece of shit is definitely not fancy," Chris deadpanned and Norma immediately shut up. "We're leaving. I'm sure we can find other people who can take a compliment..."

"Yeah, like Billy!" Norma poked Chris's shoulder.

You rolled your eyes as Chris and her goons left, a blonde boy joining the girl with the curly brown hair. You turned back to your locker, closing it after you got your textbook and a few other select items.

"Hi..."

You immediately dropped your books. The person who greeted you quickly fell to her knees and desperately scrambled to pick up your things, quietly firing off apologies and pleas for forgiveness.

"It's alright, it's alright, you just...scared me." You felt your blood pressure slowly return to normal. You could have sworn you were hallucinating for a moment, as the bloody tiara that you'd seen before was present on the girl's head before quickly disappearing after you'd blinked. Maybe this was all a dream? Or was that house a dream? Were you dead?

The person stood up and you met her eyes. The both of you froze and it felt as though time slowed. The girl's eyes were a piercing shade of blue and her strawberry-blonde hair framed her face so nicely. Her lips were slightly parted in a small gasp. To anyone else, the rest of her face would look quite plain. She was absolutely stunning.

"You...d-dropped these..." She stuttered only slightly. "I think that's my fault. I...didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you're good, I just didn't see you there...kind of snuck up on me."

"I'm sorry!" She seemed flustered.

"You're fine! I just didn't expect someone to be there!" You shot back quickly. Her face turned red and she looked like she was about to cry. Her breathing was audible and quick. It sounded like she was having a panic attack. "Listen, I want you to find five things you can see, can you name them for me?"

Her eyes seemed to desperately search her surroundings, but she was responsive after a few moments.

"Lockers...chemistry door...bulletin board...Mr. Morton's office...janitor's closet..."

"Now four things you can hear. Can you name them for me?" You took care to maintain eye-contact with the girl.

"L-Laughing...teacher talking...uh..." She paused. "Pages turning...laughing..."

"Good," you ignored the repetition. "How about three things you can touch, can you do that?"

"Hair..." She touched her own hair gently before leaning against the locker. Her breathing was starting to slow down. "Metal..." She reached forward and clasped your hand. "Hand..."

"What about two things you can smell?"

"I..." She paused, trying to calm down her breathing. "I smell cigarettes..."

"Good, anything else?"

"Soap?"

"Good, how about one thing you can taste?" The girl paused, her breathing was stabilizing out.

"The beans from lunch..." She responded, taking a few deep breaths. You took them with her. Your breathing synced. "Thank you..."

"No problem."

"What is that?" She asked in-between breathing exercises.

"Someone I knew before taught me that...can't remember the exact details," you replied. It wasn't a lie. You couldn't remember anything aside from that creepy house and the blood-stained tiara that you decided to try on.

"It really helped." She smiled in gratitude at you. After a moment, she looked down and squeaked. Noticing that your hands were still clasped together, you let go. She immediately relaxed and started fiddling with her hair.

"Chris's bitches do that to you?" You asked.

"I...guess?" She responded, her hands leaving her hair. "Normally when I do something bad, someone hits me or grabs me by my hair..."

"Well, I don't really know anyone around here. We could always stick together while at school. I'll make sure Chris doesn't bring that crap near you."

"Really? You'd do that?" Her eyes practically glittered. Were those tears in her eyes? "Thank you! Thank you!" Yup, definitely tears.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm just so happy! No one's ever offered to do that for me before!" She was wiping away her tears and some snot with her sleeve. You pulled a tissue out of your pocket. She took it, laughing a little before apologizing and thanking you.

"Hey, I'm new here, so maybe if you want to pay me back, just show me around. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I can do that!" She responded. "Oh, by the way...what's your name?"

You told her your name.

"That's a really nice name!"

"I'd like to know yours too," You replied.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Haha! I feel silly!" She blew her nose into the tissue. "Carrie. Carrie White."

"Well, Carrie, Carrie White, I look forward to the grand tour," you said, leaning your elbow out for her to take it while shifting your books over to the other arm. You figured she may need the moral support. Carrie laughed at your gesture.

"You're kind of funny..." She said, but she took your outstretched elbow and the two of you walked down the hall.

She showed you the gym as well as a few of the playing courts before showing you some of the different areas of the school. You got to meet the gym teacher, Rita Desjardin. She preferred to be called "Miss Collins". She seemed appreciative of you offering to help Carrie out and gave Carrie a hug before you both left the area. It wasn't too long after visiting the library that the bell rang and Mr. Morton exited his office to shoo everyone to class. Luckily, it seemed like you shared the next class with Carrie. You sat in a chair near the middle while Carrie took to the back, preferring to stay as far away from the teacher as possible. You didn't get to talk to her since she stayed in that seat. You opened your textbook to the appropriate page and got your writing tools ready for taking notes. Before the bell rang for class to start though, Carrie came over to your desk and dropped a folded note before quickly retreating to her desk, her face bright red. She practically buried her face in her crossed arms the moment she sat down.

The warning bell rang and you quickly opened the note to read it. It immediately made you smile. Written in neat cursive was one sentence:

_**Actually, I think you look really cute in that sweater!** _


End file.
